The external innovative network core promotes international collaboration on research in aging. The specific aims are: (1) To engage foreign researchers in the intellectual issues posed by population aging, and the health and well being of the elderly. (2) To organize and facilitate international collaboration on research projects involving participation from numerous countries, each conducting parallel analyses on particular aging and health issues. (3) To involve foreign research in NBER Center activities, including the Summer Institute and research conferences; adding a breadth of perspective that is only possible through international participation.